The Moment We Met
by Sushi-Chan15
Summary: Orihime krijgt een straftaak als ze dagdroomt in de klas, maar na een ruzie tussen haar en Ichigo . Die altijd spijbelt de laatste tijd, besloot hun directeur hun samen een straftaak te geven . Overleven ze dit, maken ze elkaar af voor het gedaan is ? Of begin er gevoelens te groeien tussen hun ?


**Het is een OrihimexIchigo fic, ik ben meer fan van hun dan Ichiruki ( IchigoxRukia ) . Ichigo en Orihime kunnen in begin niet zo goed met elkaar omgaan, dat gaat weg als de fic verder gaat :) **

**Ichigo heeft 2 zusjes Karin en Yuzu, en 2 broertjes Takei ( Chibi!DarkIchigo ) en Kon ( hij lijk dan op een jongere Ichigo ) . **

_**Ciao ~**_

* * *

><p>Orihime keek half slaprig als de leerkracht maar was vertellen, over vandaag les die ze hebben geleerd .<p>

Orihime hoorde maar de helft wat ze zeggen was, als ze terug ging naar dagdromen . De wolken leken juist op konijnen, en ze dagdroomde dat ze worteltjes waren oprapen . Tot dat de boze wolf hun aanviel, de konijnen rende weg in hun batman auto .

Als de wolf heel had rende, maar plaats van een wolf werd het een dino . In een vorm van een wortel, als het oranje kleur had en groen haar .

De dino had ze bijna als Orihime plots schreeuwde ." Ren konijnen ! Ren voor u leven ! " Iedereen keek naar Orihime als ze naar buiten keek, ze keek naar hun terug . Als ze snel terug ging zitten, en haar rood gezicht verstopte achter een boek ." Inoue-san ? " De leerkracht keek kwaad als ze haar armen kruisde ." Hehehe sorry ... " Zeide Orihime als ze nog steeds rood, naar haar leerkracht keek .

" Wel wat denk voor wat straf werk he . " Orihime slikte en keek dan naar haar tafel ." Ja sensei . "

Plots sloeg de deur open en iedereen keek op ." Kurosaki ! " Riep de vrouw kwaad als een jongen met kort oranje haar, en woeste bruine ogen binnen wandelde . Zijn gezicht zat vol schrammen en hij wandelde juist alsof hij van een strijd . " Wat ? " Hij keek pissig als de vrouw hem volgde naar zijn plaats .

" Waar waard je de hele tijd ? En heb je weer gevochten ! "

" Ja wat kan het jou schelen ? " Vroeg hij als hij ging zitten, hij zat niet recht en keek vervelend naar de anderen . Die naar hem keken, Orihime keek ook snel weg .

" Wie denk je wel dat je zijt ! Ik ga je ouders bellen, dit kan zo niet langer ."

" En dan ! Bel ze wat kan mij het schelen ." Lachte Ichigo als hij zijn armen uit strekte ." Ik was aangevallen, ik ben niet de fout hier ."

" Je hebt nog steeds gevochten ! "

" Dus ? Moet ik me laten behandelen als een hond ! "

" Dan doe niet zo als een hond ! "

" Wil je vechten ! " Hij stond op maar een vriend van hem genaamd Chad, hield hem snel tegen als zijn benen de lucht in vliegen .

" Kurosaki ! "

Als de les gedaan was liep Orihime samen met Tatsuki uit de klas ." Ah die Ichigo brengt zijn eigen, de hele tijd in de problemen ."

" Eh echt ? "

" Ja maar je merkt er half van als je altijd zit te dagdromen ."

" Hehehe wel eigenlijk ... Is het mijn eerste keer dat ik hem zag . "

" Dat is waar toen jij er was, spijbelde hij viel . En toen waard je lang ziek, toen hij toch besloot terug te komen . Maar nu zit hij weer hetzelfde te doen, wat is zijn probleem eigenlijk . " Plots sloeg iemand Tatsuki op de hoofd met een tas ." Praat niet over ander mensen, als je niks van af weet idioot ." Zeide Kurosaki Ichigo als hij hun voorbij wandelde .

" Wat zeide je daar punk ! "

" Tatsuki-chan kalmeer ..."

Ichigo keek terug naar Tatsuki en stak zijn tong uit ." Klein kind ! " Riep ze naar zijn gezicht ." Zeg de gene die zich opjaagt als iemand zijn tong naar haar uitsteekt ." Grijnsde Ichigo Orihime keek naar hem ." Hou op het is niet fijn, ik wil niet dat je Tatsuki-chan pest ."

Tatsuki en Ichigo keken naar Orihime ." Ah Orihime het is okay .."

" Nee ik vind het niet okay, en verontschuldig je dat je tas tegen haar hoofd sloeg ." Orihime kruisde haar armen als ze streng keek, Ichigo was stil als hij nog steeds naar haar keek ." Nee ."

" W-wat .. "

" Ik zeg nee ik verontschuldig mij niet, plus zijn praat over mij achter mijn rug ."

" Ze heeft niks verkeerds gezegt ! "

" Dan nog wie denk je dat je zijt ! "

" Eh ... " Orihime keek even verbaasd ." Inoue Orihime ." Ichigo keek lastig als hij dacht dat Orihime hem uitdaagde ." Je zoek ruzie of wat airhead ! "

" Oi Ichigo stopt het ! " Riep Tatsuki als ze hem probeerde te stoppen, als hij Orihime vast pakte .

" Eh nee helemaal niet ! Ik wil gewoon dat je verontschuldig ! " Riep Orihime terug en probeerde los te komen, maar Ichigo hield haar stevig vast . Als hij haar hoog hield ." Laat me los ! "

" Ghe waarom zou ik ."

" Ichigo stop de lee ..."

Plots schopte Orihime recht tussen Ichigo's benen, als hij op zijn knieen viel met Orihime ook op de grond ." V-ver .. domme ..." Zeide hij als de pijn fell was ." Orihime gaat het ? " Vroeg Tatsuki als zij kwaad keek naar Ichigo, die woest keek en snel op stond om Orihime terug te slaan .

" Kurosaki ! " Ichigo draaide zich om en zag de leerkrachten . " Jij en Inoue komen mee nu ! " Riep de zwaarste van de 5 leerkrachten, als 2 vrouwelijke leerkrachten Orihime helpte opstaan . " Wacht waarom Orihime ook ! " Riep Tatsuki ."

" Arisawa je volgde les begint zo, ga nu naar de klas . " Antwoorde één van de vrouwelijke leerkrachten, als ze haar weg bracht ." Orihime heeft niks verkeerds gedaan . "

" Ghe dit is u schuld ." Zeide Ichigo tegen Orihime als ze mee liepen met de leerkrachten .

_En al dat ik wou was dat je verontschuldigde ..._

( **00000 )**

" Wel het is niet alleen het gevecht, dat jullie twee moesten komen naar hier . Jullie leerkracht heeft mij verteld dat jullie cijfers heel slecht zijn .

" Ik verbaas me niet met die van haar, maar die van mij ? " Orihime keek kwaad naar hem .

" Wel Kurosaki-kun je hebt toen ook veel gespijbeld tussen tijd, dat trekt ook punten af . "

" Dat wist ik ..."

" Niet ? Wel dat wist je wel, ik wist zeker dat ik het eerder aan u had verteld . 4 keer zelfs ... " Orihime moest haar lag in houde, en hij noemde haar een airhead .

" En jullie ruzie en gevecht was ook niet al te nodig vandaag he ."

" Zij begon ! Zij schopte tussen mijn benen, ze heeft de eerste slag gegeven ! "

De man keek pijnelijk als hij hoorde, dat Orihime tussen zijn benen had geschopt ." Omdat jij mij niet los liet ! En ik wou gewoon dat je verontschuldigde aan Tatsuki-chan, hoe jij deed tegen haar en dat je haar sloeg met een tas ! "

" Ze gaat er heus niet dood van ." Schreeuwde Ichigo terug ." Dat heeft er niks mee te maken ! "

" Wel zij begon over mij ! "

" Ze sprak alleen de waarheid, en ze heeft niks verkeerd gezegt ! "

" Je zoek gewoon ruzie omdat je een meisje zijt ! "

" Wat heeft er mee te maken ! "

" Meisjes denken dat ze met alles mee weg komen ! "

" Dat is niet waar ! "

De man sloeg zijn handen op zijn bureau ." Genoeg ! " De twee keken verschrokken naar de man ." Ik heb besloten dat jullie een taak straf gaan doen ."

" Ghe .."

" Maar ik heb al één ..." Jammerde Orihime . " Heb maar geen zorgen die word toegevoegd aan jullie 2de taak straf . "

" Wat ? " Ichigo keek nu op ." Wat bedoel je daar nu mee ."

" Wel jullie gaan SAMEN jullie taak straf maken, voor de afwezigheid van aandacht en in de klas te zijn ."

" 2 voor de gevecht dat jullie juist uitvoerde ." Voor dat de twee iets konde zeggen ." En om jullie cijfers omhoog te duwen, en ik wil geen nee of gejammer horen ! Ik bel straks jullie ouders hier over, zodat je niet durft er onder uit te komen ! "

En hij keek naar Ichigo ." En zeker jij Kurosaki ."

" Wacht wacht niet mijn ouders bellen ik smeek het je ." Riep Ichigo als hij in paniek keek, dat Orihime verbaasd keek ." Mijn ouders hebben het druk, en .. en .. Ik doe het wel maar niet mijn ouders bellen ."

De man was stil als hij ongeloof in zijn ogen toonde, maar Orihime die de paniek in Ichigo zag . Merkte dat hij het meende ." Ik zorg ervoor dat hij het doet, je moet niet naar zijn ouders daar over te bellen . Dat ze hem in de gaten houde, sinds ik de taak over neem ."

" Inoue ..." Ichigo en de directeur keken allebei verbaasd naar haar ." Geen zorgen het komt goed, toch Kurosaki ! " Als ze hem een klop op de rug gaf, zodat hij het merkte wat ze bedoelde ." Ja natuurlijk ! Ik beloof dat ik de straf taak doe, mijn ouders moeten niet op mij lette er voor . "

De man was stil en zuchte ." Okay dan maar je moet het wel doen ."

" Ja ja ik beloof het ! "

Orihime had het gevoel dat ze haar graf diep had gegraven, voor iemand die haar niet moet .

( **000000** )

" Eh ! Meen je dat nu ? " Vroeg Tatsuki als zij en Orihime naar huis gingen ." Ja ik begin morgen met Kurosaki met een straftaak ."

" Verdomme hij zou beter jou niks aandoen, of anders heeft hij met mij aan de stok ."

" Maak je geen zorgen Tatsuki-chan, het komt wel in orde . Voor je het weet is de straftaak gedaan, ik zie hem niet meer . "

" Maar zeker dat hij komt ."

" Hij moet wel of anders belt de directeur naar zijn ouders ."

Tatsuki werd stil als ze dat hoorde ." Zijn ouders hebben het blijkbaar druk, en ik geloof dat hij ze niet wilt storen of ongerust willen maken . Ik vond het beetje erg, dus ik dacht hem beetje te helpen . "

Orihime merkte dat Tatsuki stil was ." Tatsuki-chan ? "

" Eh ah het is niks, laten we gewoon hopen dat hij aan de afspraak houd . "

Orihime glimlachte als ze ja knikte, ze zag haar huis en rende er naar toe ." Tot morgen Tatsuki-chan ! "

" Tot morgen ! "

Orihime zwaaide nog voor dat ze haar deur open deed, en het dicht deed achter haar . Het was stil en ze liep met een zucht verder binnen ." Dag grote broer ik ben thuis ." Zeide ze tegen de foto van haar broer, die haar vast hield toen ze klein was ." Vandaag heb ik een straftaak gekregen, sorry daarvoor ..." Ze was even stil .

" Ik moet het doen met een jongen genaamd Kurosaki Ichigo, hij is niet zo fijn en was gemeen tegen mij en Tatsuki-chan . Maar toch ..."

Ze was even stil en glimlachte ." Het komt goed ik ben er zeker van ."

( **000000** )

Ichigo kwam thuis als hij zuchte, zijn huis was vol lawaai . En hij vroeg zich af wat de kinderen nu uitspoken zijn ." Ichi-nii ! " Riep Karin zijn jongste zus, de 4 jarige greep zijn been als Kon achter haar aanrende . " Zeg tegen Kon dat hij stopt ! Ik vind het niet fijn ! " Gilde de meisje als ze haar broers been stevig vast hield .

" Ik kom je pakken ! " Zeide de jongen als hij monster masker op had, maar Ichigo nam hem op . En brachte hem mee naar de living ." Kon stop er mee, Karin vind het niet leuk ."

" Ze vind niks leuk ! "

" Kon ." Ichigo keek streng naar hem en de ander zweeg ." Sorry ."

Ichigo keek naar Yuzu en Takei als de twee tv keken, terwijl de hond Zangetsu voor hun lag .

" Wat zijn jullie kijken ."

" Animals Planet ." Antwoorde zijn albino broertje Takei, als de 9 jarige zijn 4 jarige zusje Yuzu tegen zich had liggen . Ze was bijna slapen als ze probeerde wakker te blijven ."

" Dat is zo stom ! Ik wil voetbal ! " Zeide Karin als ze het probeerde te wisselen ." Ik wil nu tv kijken ! " Riep Takei als hij Karin tegenhield .

" Nee nee ik wil american babes kijken ! " Riep de 7 jarige als Kon de afstandsbediening probeerde af te pakken ." Kon wat zou je daar, wie laat het u kijken ! "

" Maar papa kijk het ook ." Ichigo zuchte ." Waar zijn die twee eigenlijk, staat er iets klaar ? "

" Ik geloof van niet ." Antwoorde Takei als hij naar zijn broer keek ." Mama en papa zijn allang weg toen ze ons kwamen halen, we hebben wat koeken gepakt sinds we honger hadden ."

" Weg alweer ..." Ichigo zuchte en ging in de koelkast kijken en zuchte als hij niks er in zag ." Okay wie wil een take out .."

" Alweer .." Jammerde Kon als hij naar Ichigo keek ." Het is dat of niks buddy ."

Ichigo probeerde niet de teleurgestelde gezichten van zijn broertjes en zusjes te herrineren, als hij zijn gsm pakte .


End file.
